Tu cambiaste mi vida
by osita swan de cullen
Summary: Edward es nuevo en la ciudad de Forks. Bella es novio del hombre mas codiciado de la escuela, pero por el muchas veces sufre golpes que ya la tienen al borde del abismo...¿podrá edward salvarla y conquistar su tan herido corazon? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

Tu Cambiaste Mi Vida:Prologo

Bella Pov:

Siendo sincera no sé por donde comenzar con todo esto...pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea entendible para todos.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y estoy de novia con Mike Nweton, el era el hombre por el que cada mujer desearía tener en este instituto,pero yo no estaba enamorada de él como simulaba cada día en el instituto, pero por dentro cada vez que nos veían tenia muchas ganas de gritar la verdadera identidad de su personalidad...se había vuelto muy agresivo y me daba mucho miedo, me ocultaba ya no quería mas golpes, estaba cansada de todo hasta que llego Edward Cullen, era mi angel en medio de todo el infierno que vivia cada tarde junto a mi "novio"...

Era alto con cabello corbizo y despeinado, y sus ojos verdes hacian que me derritiera cada vez que lo miraba...si era perfecto y tenia miedo de que se me acercara y Mike pudiera lastimarlo pero no pude evitarlo y ahí fue donde todo comenzó a cambiar para siempre…


	2. Capitulo 1

Tu cambiaste mi vida: capitulo 1: La llegada

Edward Pov:

Forks. Un pueblo totalmente opuesto a California, frío y siempre nublado, como extrañaba el radiante sol que veía todos los días. En fin, ya estaba aquí no había vuelta atrás, comenzaría mi nueva vida junto a mis tíos: Carlisle y Esme.

Cuando avisaron por el alta voz que el avión estaba por aterrizar, volví al mundo real, estuve todo el trayecto escuchando música y convenciéndome a mi mismo de que era lo correcto que ya no quería volver allí, no por mis padres, sino por ella, por culpa de Tanya yo me aleje de todo lo importante para mi, mis amigos, mi familia. Como odié el día que la encontré con ese estúpido de Demetri en su cama.

_**Flash back:**_

_**Era un agradable día en California como siempre había sol, conducía a casa de mi estupenda novia, estaba ansioso por verla, la extrañaba muchísimo aunque solo la había visto ayer, ella era todo para mi. Al llegar a su casa, bajé del volvo y me dirigí hasta un gran masetero que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta para sacar una llave de esta misma, con Tanya habíamos decidido que cuando yo quería darle una sorpresa llegara y entrara a su casa y por sacamos una copia de su llave y la escondimos ahí.**_

_**Al entrar, me percaté que no haba nadie en el primer piso.**_

_**-¿Habrá salido?- me pregunté a mi mismo.**_

_**Pero como dicen "la curiosidad mató al gato", decidí subir hasta su habitación para esperarla, y cuando iba a mitad de la escalera escuche su voz y supe que algo pasaba por la forma en que sonaba.**_

_**-Oh Demetri...sigue dame mas cariño- sus gemidos eran fuertes y sentí mi corazón contraerse de debido al dolor, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pero me armé de valor y subí el poco de escaleras que me quedaba hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Con gran valentía -que no se de donde había salido- abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la escena: mi novia, sentada a horcajadas sobre Demetri quien le estaba besando sus pechos.**_

_**-¡Tanya que demonios esto!- Grité con todas mis fuerza y mi furia.**_

_**Ella al oírme se separó de Demetri y se cubrió con las mantas lo mas rápido posible.**_

_**-Ed...Edward, puedo explicarlo-balbuceó**_

_**-¿Que me vas a explicar?, que te estabas revolcando como una perra con este imbécil dije mientras apuntaba a Demetri quien me miraba atónito y sin poder reaccionar.**_

_**-Cálmate por favor Edward- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi e intentaba acariciar mi mejilla con una mano.**_

_**-¡ Aléjate de mi, me das asco!-Grité- ojala tu y este idiota sean felices, porque yo ya no quiero verte nunca mas en mi vida-dije mientras salia de la habitación y bajaba corriendo las escaleras al tiempo que escuchaba como ella me llamaba, pero la ignoré. Llegue a mi volvo y arranqué a 160 km/h a cualquier lugar, necesitaba estar solo y pensar en lo que había sucedido.**_

_**Fin flash back.**_

Salí de los recuerdos cuando divise a mi tío quien me fue a encontrar al aeropuerto, le sonreí de manera amable y alegre a la vez, aunque la ultima no la sintiera por dentro. Cuando estuve frente a el, lo abracé y lo salude de manera cortés:

-Hola tío, ¿como estas?- dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola Edward, bien gracias, ¿que tal tu?, ¿como estuvo el viaje?-me respondió tranquilo.

-Si algo agotador, pero estoy bien, contento por haber llegado al fin- Respondí, luego de eso recogí mi equipaje y acompañe a mi tío a su auto para comenzar el camino a su casa, la cual sería mi nuevo hogar desde ahora en adelante. Durante el trayecto Carlisle me preguntó por mi madre, su hermana, también del porque había decidido venirme a este lugar tan frío, pregunta a la cual no quise responder, ya que no quería hablar de ello.

Al llegar a su casa, mi tía Esme y mi prima Alice, mas conocida como la "duendecilla loca" nos recibieron.

-Hola Edward, ¿como estuvo tu viaje?- me preguntó con voz maternal.

-Bien gracias, aunque algo agotador la verdad- me limite a sonreír con un poco de fuerza debido al cansancio, pero cuando llegó la duendecilla a mi lado, salto encima mio y me grito justo en el oído.

-¡Edward, que gusto que llegaras!- dijo muy emocionada, cuando se separo de mi la mire con una sonrisa torcida. Me hicieron pasar y me enseñaron mi cuarto donde dormiría,no podía negar que era muy bonito, con grandes ventanales que daban al bosque que estaba al lado y muy amplio, era simplemente perfecto.- ¿ Edward que ocurre?- la pregunta de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Solo estoy cansado Alice, fue un largo viaje, y necesito descansar un poco- dije con gran esfuerzo.

-Esta bien te dejaré para que descanses un rato y luego bajaras a cenar con nosotros- me contesto con una amplia sonrisa, la cual se la devolví. Cuando salio del cuarto me acosté en la cama mirando al techo y saque mi ipod para poder escuchar algo de música mientras los recuerdos de aquel día hacían que mi ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Me dejé llevar simplemente y desahogar la tristeza que sentía por dentro de una vez...

Desperté debido a los gritos de Alice que me indicaban que ya era hora de bajar a cenar, me levanté a regañadientes y salí del cuarto para dirigirme al comedor, ya todos estaban allí y me sonrieron al verme.

La cena estuvo bastante animada con las cosas locas que hacía mi prima, me reí bastante a decir verdad.

Al término de la cena me ofrecí para lavar los platos junto a mi prima, y mientras lo hacíamos conversábamos sobre muchas cosas de las cuales me perdí cuando no venía para acá, claro y la razón era porque no quería dejar sola a Tanya, que entupido había sido todo este tiempo. Después de guardar todos los platos con Alice nos dispusimos a subir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, de todas formas mañana seria un día más agotador, empezaría el instituto, me despedí de Alice con una sonrisa cortés y entré a mi nueva habitación, me acosté y me puse a escuchar música con mi ipod mientras dejaba que Morfeo me llevara al mundo de los sueños para mañana poder despertar mas relajado.


	3. caìtulo 2

Tu cambiaste mi vida: Capitulo 2: Primer día de instituto

Bella Pov:

Sonó la alarma exactamente a las 7 am, no tenía ganas de levantarme, solo quería que este día no llegara mas, otra vez tener que fingir que estas bien, que tu vida es perfecta, agh!, que horror ya no lo soporto mas no se como puedo seguir mas con esto, -_porque tienes miedo- _respondió mi subconsciente pero aunque no quiera asumirlo era así tenia miedo de que Mike pudiera hacerle daño a algún cercano mío y por eso no lo dejaba,

En fin, suspire y me levante, me fui a mi cuarto de baño para darme una ducha y luego de eso me vestí con uno de los conjuntos que Alice había comprado para mí durante el verano **(perfil). **

Baje y me di cuenta de que Charlie ya se había ido, así que mi nana Susy me sirvió el desayuno con mucha amabilidad.

-Aquí tienes cariño justo lo que te gusta: un jugo de naranja, tostadas y una manzana.-terminó sonriente

-Gracias nana-le respondí tomando un poco de jugo y dándole un beso en la mejilla después. Cuando acabe de tomar mi desayuno me despedí de Susy y me encamine a mi monovolumen rojo para ir al instituto y encontrarme con Mike para otra vez iniciar esta farsa otra vez. Me quería asesinar en este momento para no seguir ya con más sufrimiento no sabia cuanto mas aguantaría lo que ocurría entre nosotros.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que me vi en el espejo retrovisor al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto, me las seque rápidamente y me baje como si nada para encontrarme con mi "novio" y le sonreí lo mas real posible para que no se diera cuenta de las lagrimas.

-hola, Bella…como estas mi bebe?- me saludo con un beso y un abrazo al que tuve que responder para no provocar problemas en el inicio del año.

-Hola Mike, bien aunque extrañándote y tu como has estado?- le sonreí ocultando las ganas de gritarle que se fuera de mi vida y que no regresara jamás. Por suerte se la creyó toda, porque me respondió con una gran sonrisa y me pregunto si podía acompañarme a clase de Bilogía como lo hacia siempre, a lo que yo asentí y comenzamos a caminar, mientras lo hacíamos me fijé que todas la niñas comentaban la llegada de un nuevo alumno al instituto y que ya querían amarrárselo para ellas.

Rodé los ojos sin que mi acompañante se diera cuenta o quizás que pensaría de mi en este momento, mas ahora con la llegada de alguien. En cuanto llegamos a la puerta del salón sonó el timbre, que anunciaba la primera hora, miré a Mike y le dije:

-Bebe, no llegues tarde a tu clase no quiero que te reten, nos veremos a la salida te parece esa idea?- le sonreí asqueada conmigo misma por lo que había dicho y por como lo había tratado. Pero no se dio cuenta por lo visto, ya que se me acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro y me beso para luego decirme:

-No te preocupes amor, estaré bien, te estaré esperando a la salida para almorzar después juntos ok?- lo ultimo me lo dijo casi en un tono amenazante, así que no me quedó de otra mas que asentir con la cabeza. Me volvió a besar y se despidió con la mano mientras desaparecía entre los otros estudiantes, entré a la clase para sentarme en mi lugar de siempre, y con otro lado vacío, claro en esta clase me sentaba sola para no tener problemas o discusiones con Mike.

Cunado entró el profesor, nos hizo callar a todos porque tenia un anuncio importante para todos.

-Alumnos, en este momento se nos integra un nuevo compañero, el viene de California, así que espero que lo traten bien y sean amables con el esta claro?- todos respondimos que si, entonces hizo pasar al nuevo compañero a mi casi se me despega la quijada de la cara, no podía ser mas perfecto el ser que estaba viendo en este momento su cabello color cobre despeinado, sus ojos verdes esmeralda y su piel blanca lo hacían verse como un modelo de una revista muy importante.-Bueno chicos el es Edward Cullen, y será su nuevo compañero este año, pase a sentarse al lado del a srta. Swan, por favor- le indicó el profesor con su mano, yo aún no lo podía creer era como un sueño, pero uno muy loco, cuando llego al puesto y se sentó, giró su cabeza hacia mi con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, de tan solo verlo me perdí en sus orbes tan perfectas.

-Hola, me llamo Edward y por lo visto seremos compañeros de laboratorio, ojala podamos ser buenos amigos, tu eres?- me pregunto para saber mi nombre.

-Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, mucho gusto, espero que podamos ser amigos como tu bien dijiste- conteste con una sonrisa muy boba, que ya se me caía la baba a chorros delante de el, así que giré mi rostro al pizarrón para poder concentrarme aunque por lo visto será una clase muy muy larga.

Edward Pov:

Bella, su nombre resonaba en mi casa, pero es que no lo podía negar su nombre encajaba perfecto con ella. Era muy bonita con su cabello castaño cayendo por su rostro y sus ojos marrones que me hicieron perderme en ellos en cuanto la miré.

No me pude concentrar en la clase luego de que ella giró su cabeza no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, su sonrojo, su rostro, todo de ella era perfecto, parecía un ángel caído del cielo y a la vez traído de mi infierno personal para enamorarme.

Pero aunque quiera evitarlo no podía negar su gran belleza aunque no fuera despampanante pero la tenía oculta en sus ojos que a pesar de sonreír se veían tristes y que guardan un profundo dolor y sufrimiento. No puedo imaginar el hecho de que ella sufra por algo o por alguien sea lo que sea no lo podía permitir.

_-que te pasa hombre, que no se te olvide que vienes recién llegando al pueblo y acabas de terminar con Tanya- _me dijo mi subconsciente. Tenía razón, pero por mas razón que tuviera esa chica provocaba en mi lo que ni Tanya logró en los 2 años de relación que tuvimos, sentía una curiosidad de saber que le ocurría y unas fuertes ganas de protegerla y decirle que todo estaría bien que no debía sufrir, que yo la haría feliz.

El timbre de fin de la hora me despertó de mis pensamientos. Me sorprendí por lo rápido que pasó la hora de biología y que no había puesto atención alguna a lo que el profesor decía. Cuando me gire al puesto contiguo me di cuenta de que Bella estaba en la puerta con alguien, me acerque sin que nadie me viera para escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

-Mike, de verdad que no me esperaba esto- le decía con sollozos

-No te creo, eres una cualquiera y una mentiros.- le grito enojado vio si el pasillo estaba vacío y cuando se aseguro de que era así se dispuso a darle una cachetada a Bella, quien retrocedía con miedo y lagrimas en los ojos. Con furia y valor decidí interrumpir lo que el le iba hacer, no dejaría que nada la lastimara en mi presencia.

-¡Que crees que estas haciendo al levantarle la mano!- le grité con toda mi furia mientras ponía a Bella tras de mí.

-¡Tu no te metas no es tu asunto, aparte quiere!- me intento empujar pero no lo consiguió. Lo empuje y cayó al suelo y cuando se levantó me miro con furia y a Bella también.- La próxima vez no te salvaras mi amor.- y luego de eso se fue al casino.

En cuanto lo vi desaparecer me giré para verla y preguntarle como estaba.

-¿estas asustada Bella?- le pregunté preocupado y triste.

-Estoy bien Edward, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No debiste meterte- me dijo triste y enojada a la vez por lo que había hecho.

-Que hubieras preferido, ¿Qué te golpeara en mi cara?, no lo hubiera permitido nunca, se que recién te conozco pero no quiero que estés triste y menos por alguien como el.

Me miró enojada para después darme las gracias de manera seca, se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo caminando a paso firme.

**Mi hermosa bella no dejaré que nada ni nadie te lastime lo prometo.** Y con ese pensamiento me fui a mi clase de lengua, yo salvaría a Bella de todo lo que la lastime.


	4. Capitulo 3

Tu cambiaste mi vida: Capitulo 3: Promesa.

Edward Pov.

Después del enfrentamiento en el pasillo no podía dejar de pensar en que algo le podía hacer si la encontraba sola, maldito, pensé. Como podía existir una persona como el y ser novio de un ángel como Bella, no era coherente lo que estaba viendo.

Estaba tan concentrado en todo lo que había visto el día de hoy que otra vez no había escrito nada esta vez en clase de lengua. Que mal tendría que ver como conseguir los apuntes o sino sería un total asco en primer día y no podía decepcionar a Esme ni a mis padres. Me esforcé en concentrarme pero me di cuenta que esta materia la había visto en California así que estaba bien.

Al sonar el timbre para la hora de almuerzo me di cuenta de que mi prima estaba con Bella, y ella estaba llorando pensé en ese momento que talvez Mike le habría echo algo malo y preocupado me acerque a ellas para ver que pasaba.

-Alice, ¿esta todo bien?- dije mirando a mi prima, cuando Bella me escucho levantó su rostro sorprendida y un poco confundida.

-No Edward, pero tranquilo se solucionara hoy Bella se quedará con nosotros para que no llegue en ese estado a casa-termino de decirlo mientras la miraba.

-Pero…Al-Alice no es necesario todo esto de verdad, estaré bien no se preocupen.- dijo con sollozos.

-No me vas a rechazar y si es necesario te rapto Isabella Swan escuchaste?- dijo la duende un poco molesta.

-Me das miedo, pero aceptaré.- en el momento en que ella dijo esas palabras una gran sonrisa se me cruzó por el rostro, imaginar a Bella bajo el mismo techo era realmente sorprendente.

Después de esa conversación, la hora del almuerzo pasó bastante rápido y llegó la hora de Ed. Física, y también me di cuenta de que la comportaría con Bella y el odioso de su novio, será una hora larga, pero no tenia de porque preocuparme, pronto estaría a salvo aunque sea solo por una noche.

-Muy bien alumnos formen parejas para trotar alrededor de la cancha por favor.- nos dijo el profesor.

-Bella tu tienes que estar conmigo y así te protejo- le dijo Mike al ángel que era Bella. Y ella con un poco de miedo asintió.

-primo somos pareja- me dijo Alice un poco molesta.

-Claro- le dije gustoso.

Durante la hora no pude dejar de mirar como Mike no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, es muy posesivo ni siquiera mi prima pudo hablar con ella hasta que la hora terminó.

-Bien Edward, iré con Bella a su casa y luego nos iremos para allá.- me dijo mientras agarraba a bella del brazo y se la llevaba al estacionamiento.

Con paso firme me dirigí al auto de Alice, quien me había dejado sus llaves para poder irme a casa de mis tíos mientras que ella y Bella se irían en su monovolumen.

Camino a casa de mis tíos me puse a pensar en el rostro de Bella, estaba tan triste, no quería verla nunca mas así.

Bella Pov.

No podía ser, estoy no puede estar pasando. Ahora resulta que Edward es primo de Alice y esta noche estaremos juntos en el mismo techo. Que mal, tenía que evitarlo. No quiero ni puedo estar cerca de él no me gustaría que Mike lo lastime.

Alice me ordenó la maleta para poder irnos.

-Listo Bella, ya estamos para poder irnos y pasa una muy buena noche-.

-Esta bien Alice.- le dije haciéndome el ánimo para estar con ella en una pijamada.

Nos subimos a mi monovolumen para ir a casa de Alice. En el camino me comentaba como iba todo con su novio Jasper quien estaba en la universidad, están juntos desde hace 3 años y es doloroso para ella estar separados.

Al llegar a su cas me encontré con Edward en el living, se me iba acercar para saludarme pero decidí salir de allí en dirección a la pieza de Alice donde yo dormiría con ella, cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama, sabia que Alice estaba en la cocina, pero me quede ahí y me prometí algo a mi misma esta tarde: **No dejaré que Mike te lastime y si para eso tengo que alejarme de ti Edward lo voy a hacer lo prometo.**


	5. Capitulo 4

Tu cambiaste mi vida: Capitulo 4: Confundido

Edward pov:

Luego de que mi queridisima prima se llevara a Bella a su cuarto me quede pensando en su reaccion al verme en la casa y no era para menos yo era el extra o aqui, me sentia como un intruso al intentar averiguar de su vida sin su permiso, pero luego del incidente del colegio en el cual me involucre senti la enorme necesidad de protegerla del monstruo al que tenia por novio...

pero que rayos te pasa Edward Cullen?, acabas de conocerla ni siquiera tienes su confianza para hacer eso-me grite y golpee en mi mente.

Luego de un rato de estar en la sala de estar y con un poco de aburrimiento decidi subir a mi habitacion para escuchar musica un rato y calmar mis pensamientos de los cuales me estaba atromentando, pero en vez de dirigirme a mi habitacion de forma directa, me pare en la puerta de la que sabia era la habitacion de la duende de Alice, pero en ella solo se encontraba Bella, ya que mi prima estaba en la cocina haciendo los preparativos para pasar la noche con su invitada.

Con un suspiro de resignacion, no me atrevi a tocar la puerta que tenia enfrente de mi, y me dirigi a mi habitacion aun mas confundido de lo que lo pude estar antes. Me tire en la cama luego de cerrar la puerta con el pestillo puesto, me puse mi ipod y comence a escuchar musica clasica, para poder aclarme la mente... tenia un lio de pensamientoss que no me dejaban tranquilo, no llebaba ya ni un dia en ese famoso instituto y la chica con cabello de color caoba ya me tenia totalmente imnotizado...

Aghh!...me lleve las manos a la cabeza tratando de calmarme aunque sea solo un poco, no se que es lo que esta mujer me hacia que cada vez que la viera sentiria el impulso de protegerla de ese maldito novio que intento golpearla...mentalmente me jure que si volvia a ver a ese mal nacido levamtarle la ,amo otra vez lo mataria a golpes, no me importaria pasar el resto de mi vida en la carcel, me interesaba saber que ella estuviera a salvo...

Sinceramente este sentimiento me mataria un dia de estos, antes de todo estaba seguro de amar a Tanya, a pesar de que ella me hubiera engañado me convencia a mi mismo de que aun no podia olvidarla, pero todo cambio tan rapido, esta chiquilla aparecio de la nada y se desato el infierno a mi lado, y para colmo era lem jor amiga de mi hermana asi que de seguro pasa mucho tiempo aqui, eso me deja mas tranquilo por lo menos estaba lejos de ese idiota.

Pero no me iba a negar que ademas de tranquilidad me sentia muy feli por saber que la tendria cerca por mas tiempo, estoy seguro que tengo una sonrisa de idiota al tener este pensamiento, ella es un misterio para mi al igual que los sentimientos que me esta provocando con tan solo verla un dia, como seria cmpartir mas tiempo con ella?, me ilusionaba aquella idea aunque de seguro me portaria como un verdadero tonto en su prescencia, pero que mas da me habia propuesto nunca mas verla triste como el dia de hoy. Resolveria todo el misterio que ella guardaba en su interior y a la vez resolcer que era este sentimmiento que comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi, no era solo su proteccion lo que yo queria brindarle, sino que ademas alegria, cariño, que se sintiera amada por el resto, que viera lo hermosa que es y que cualquier hombre podia caer en sus pies y en esto ultimo me incluia yo ¿que estas pensando?...eso ultimo era mas que cierto la verdad y me confundia aun mas de lo que ya estaba, porque aunque ella no lo viera desde que la conoci hace unas hora me parecio la chica mas hermosa de todo el instituto. Miraba al techo mientras la musica seguia sonando y mis pensamientos se iiban ordenado de apoco...bueno la verdad es que solo podia pensar en Bella y en poder ayudarla de alguna forma a salir a delante. Recorde su rostro toda el rato que estuv consciente, yaque no se en que momento cai en sueño profundo esperando poder soñar con ella, con la linda Bella.

-o-

**hola chicas!**

**de verdad lamento muchisimo no haber podido subir un nuevo capitulo de la historia pero mi pc se echo a perder y tuve que escribir el capitulo a mano, pero les prometo que no volvera a ocurrir mañana mismo reescribo el proximo capitulo para actualiza,,, **

**Gracias a las que me leen y dejan sus reviews, se los agradezco muchisimo...espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo**

**me despido un beso a todas!**

**Osita swan de cullen**


	6. Capitulo 5

Tu cambiaste mi vida:Capitulo 5: recuerdo doloroso

Bella pov:

Estar bajo el mismo techo que el primo de Alice la verdad no me hacia nada de gracia, me daba miedo que Mike se enterara que el vive aqui ahora y que maas encima estoy en la misma casa...conociendolo sabia que el era capazde cualquier cosa para que no me alejara de su lado, aun esta en mi memoria el dia que empezo todo lo malo que recibo hoy en dia y aun no logro entender el porque de su cambio, segun el no seguiria me lo dijo el mismo dia en que por primera vez me puso la mano encima, estoy segura que ese dia nunca mas lo voy a olvidar.

Flash- back:

Era una noche tranquila y yo estaba con Mike como era de costumbre, estabamos algo distanciados por un porblema que habia ocurrido, se le metio en la cabeza que yo estaba muy fria y que seguiria asi solo porque no me habia podido juntar con Alice para hacer compras, pero eso no era verdad, estaba asi porque aveces me irritaba su actitud, nunca me dejaba sola y aveces me estresaba parecia mas mi padre que mi propio novio, y estaba tratando de convencerlo de que lo amaba y que no importaba que un dia que no fuera con Alice de compras no importaba.

-Mike porfavor, entiendo no tienes porque desconfiar de mi yo de verdad te amo.-ya estaba apunto de llorar, no era justo que el desconfiara de mi y yo tenia que confiar en el a ojos cerrados.

-No lo se Bella, en los ultimos veinte minutos has estado muy fria conmigo, estoy seguro de que no me amas o hay otro demas-se estaba poniendo furioso y eso ya me estaba dando miedo, me miro a los ojos y su mirada era asesina como si me quisiera matar o algo asi. Retrocedi un poco hasta que me tope con una pared que ni siquiera habia visto antes.

-Mike porfavor creeme te estoy diciendo la verdad, no quiero que discutamos solo quiero que este dia termine bien y asi podernos ir a casa tranquilos-dije tratando de calmarlo pero por lo visto fue mucho peor.

- Asi que quieres alejarte de mi ahora mismo, es para estar con otro verdad?!- grito tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los odidos por lo que dijo.

-No es para estar con otro de verdad lo juro, no te miento, por favor Mike escuchame.- en ese momento no lo vi venir pero de un momento a otro sent su pu o en mi mejilla izquierda fue tan fuerte que si no fuera por la paared estoy segura de que hubiera caido al suelo.

Lo mire sorprendida y a la vez con muchisimo miedo no queria que se me acercara ni por un milimetro, el me miro con tristesa me queria consolar, pero yo lo unico que queria era que se alejara, era la primera vez que me golpeaba y no sabia que era lo tan malo que habia echo. En ese momento se puso a llorar y me abrazo de manera inesperada y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

-Bella, lo lamento, enserio lo siento no que fue lo que me ocurrio de verdad no quise hacerte da o en absoluto, me secontrole, te juro que no lo volvere a hacer- me miro con los ojos rojos debido al llanto.

Me dio tanta pena que decidi creerle lo que me habia dicho incluida su promesa de que esta serua la primera y la ultima vez que el me pondria una mano encima.

-No te preocupes Mike yo te creo, y no pienses en ningun momento que te abandonare, eres lo mas importante que me ha pasado en la vida y no te dejare ir jamas.- le dije segura de que no lo volveria hacer y que ademas el me amaba no seria capaz de vvolvr a lastimarme de eso estaba totalmente segura.

Me miro con los ojos esperanzados y agradecido de que confiara en el, me beso cerrando aquella promesa que me habia echo segundos antes y yo le respondi gustosa y confiada de que lo que me decia era la verdad pura.

Fin de Flash -back

Movi la cabeza para sacar ese recuerdo que tanto da o me hacia, a pesar de su promesa a los dos dias se volvio a alterar y e volvio a golpear, y pidio perdon otra vez, como ingenua volvi a caer en su promesa lo amaba demasiado y sabia que el no era de esas personas que mintiera...eso ya fue hace casi dos semanas, por lo menos ya no me habia puesto la mano encims, pero el dia de hoy si no hubiera sido por Edward me hubiera vuelto a golpear, ya no sabia que hacer cada vez sentia mas miedo de estar cerca de el estaba realmente confundida, nos amabaso a almenos creia que eso sentia el por mi, pero no queria alejarme de el, me daba miedo que le hiciera algo a una de mis amigas o uno de mis familiares ya no sabia que mas hacer de verdad estaba muy confundida. me seque las lagrimas que caian por mi rostro y puse una sonrisa aunque fuese falsa para que no se diesen cuenta de que habi, tenia ojeras grandesa llorado. Me dirigi al ba o para lavarme la cara y sacarme los malos recuerdos de mi mente y tener la cabeza despejada y poder fingir que nada habia pasado.

Me mire al espejo y vi a una persona que realmente no era yo, mis ojos no brillaban como antes, era un verdadero desastre, todos los dias en la noche debia hablar con Mike hasta las 3 am y no importaba que al dia siguiente hubiera clases, no queria tener problemas con el asique le respondia.

Deseaba mucho poder acabar con todo el problema que significaba estar con mi novio,pero por el estupido miedo que poseia por su culpa no terminaba con el... Aghh ya no sabia que hacer tenia el lio en la cabeza, ademas que Edward me ponia demasiado nerviosa cuando lo tenia cerca, porque me provocaba eso si apenas lo conocia y ya sentia que el corazon se me salia del pecho con tan sollo pensar en su nombre. debo pensar con claridad me prometi a mi misma que Mike no le haria daño y si tengo que evitarlo pues lo harua el no podia fijarse en alguien como yo y que mas ncima el le hiciera daño, no soportaria que saliera herido, seria lo peor para mi.

Sali del baño y me volvi a encerrar en la habitacion de Alice, y me tire en la cama con la cabeza echa un lio, mi amiga aun no subia de ka cocina ya no sabia que mas prepararia si lo estariaamos las dos, ella se vuelve loca con mi precensia pero siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba y eso me alegraba aunque sea un poco mi exostencia pequeña y con todos esos pensamientos cerre los ojos por un rato para poder despejar mi mente y seguir esperando a mi amiga.


	7. Capitulo 6

Tu Cambiaste mi vida: Capitulo 6: Noche de películas

Bella's Pov:

No me gustaba tener ese tipo de recuerdos, pero muchas veces se me hacía totalmente imposible sacarlos de mi cabeza y no me agradaba en absoluto ser más débil que una memoria que vivía en mí prácticamente todos los días, en fin tengo que seguir con mi "normal" vida si es que se le puede llamar así. Bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver la cantidad de comida que mi querida amiga había preparado.

—Alice, ¿no crees que esto ya es demasiado? Se supone que estaremos las dos viendo la película, ¿para que tanta comida?_—_le mencione aun sin salir de mi asombro por todo lo que veía: papas fritas, sodas, pizzas, pasteles, etc. Definitivamente me quería hacer explotar.

—En realidad querida Bella, le pediré a Edward que nos acompañe, y así podremos acabar con este "pequeño" cóctel que preparé_—_ parece que mi amiga no tiene idea de que significa pequeño en ningún sentido de la palabra, para ella todo tiene que ser monumental sobre todo las compras en el centro comercial, ella podría pasar seis horas recorriendo cada tienda que tuviera a su paso.

—Claro Alice, pero ¿tu crees que el acepte?— le dije con un suspiro escapando al decir esto último, aunque por dentro lo que mas deseaba era que el accediera a acompañarnos y así podría de alguna forma iniciar mi plan para poder alejarlo de mi, se que será difícil pero tengo intentarlo el no merece una vida miserable si me intenta proteger de Mike, no lo permitiré jamás dejaré que el le haga cualquier cosa a ese ángel caído desde el cielo.

—Bella, ¿ llevarías esto a la sala?, así yo llamo a Edward para que baje— me dijo con un puchero muy característico de ella con el cual era capaz de convencer a cualquier persona de que hiciera lo quisiera. Asentí rendida, sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria, en mi interior empezaba a generar rezos para no caerme con ninguna bandeja y generar un gran desastre del cual me arrepentiría. Comencé llevando la bandeja con papas fritas, la tome con las dos manos a la vez que de reojo miraba a Alice desaparecer por las escaleras dando saltitos como niña chica, moví la cabeza hacía los lados nunca cambiara.

Con mucho cuidado y casi a paso de tortugas me dirigí a mi destino con la bandeja en mis manos más temblorosas que de costumbres, cuando por fin logre ponerla sobre la mesa me sentí victoriosa de que nada saliera mal, pero al estar tan concentrada no me fije que había alguien a mis espalda por lo que al girarme casi grito del susto si no fuera por una mano en mi boca que me detuvo.

—Shh, soy yo Bella no te asuste—dijo una voz angelical a mis espaldas,luego me soltó para que pudiera girarme y mirarlo a la cara.

—Lo siento Edward, es solo que no te había oído bajar, por cierto ¿donde esta Alice?—pregunté, tratando de regularizar mi respiración, que aun sentía de manera muy agitada.

—Esta en su habitación, dijo que pronto bajaría y que por ahora sea yo quien te ayude a colocar las cosas en la mesa—dijo esto último encogiendo sus hombros y caminando en dirección a la mesa para recoger la bandeja que contenía los nachos con salsa de queso, a la única que le gustaba era a Alice y aún así insistía en preparar un gran cantidad.

Llevamos el esto de comida que quedaba en completo silencio, al menos de mi parte por lo que es Edward se le notaba a kilómetros que tenia ganas de decir algo pero se lo aguantó, definitivamente el y mi amiga son polos totalmente opuesto, tal vez por eso es que se llevan tan bien en realidad es lo mismo que pasa entre nosotras, en ese caso lo dejaré tal como esta. Al terminar de poner todas las cosas en la mesa, me fijé que Edward se me acercaba para preguntarme algo y yo como la cobarde que era me disculpe y salí corriendo a la habitación de mi amiga rogando a Dios que no me cayera por ningún motivo, pero como mi torpeza es más fuerte que cualquier divinidad, al dar la vuelta para subir el segundo trecho de escaleras me torcí mi tobillo derecho.

En el momento en que creí que rodaría por las escaleras apareció mi salvador y a la vez mi mayor pesadilla _claro todo por tener de novio a Mike Newton simplemente _Edward Cullen me sujetó de la cintura dejándome completamente. ¡Dios! podía sentir todo su torso, cerré los ojos con fuerza no podía ni mirarlo a la cara, mi corazón se aceleró de un segundo a otro no sabia que hacer hasta que unos minutos después, que a mi parecer fueron eternos, habló.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó con la voz ahogada, se le notaba el nerviosismo pero trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que le era posible. Yo en cambio seguía estática y sin abrir los ojos, por lo que solo me limité a asentir con el rostro pegado a su pecho, escuchando sus latidos acelerados, me sentía tan bien estando con él, era como si realmente perteneciera allí, como si el fuera lo que realmente me faltó siempre. Sin aguantarlo más me armé de valor y subí mi rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Fue el peo error que pude haber cometido en este momento ahora tenia mi rostro casi totalmente pegado al suyo, solo unos milímetros nos separaban sentía su respiración golpear mi cara, mientras que la mía se comenzó a acelerar. Su rostro comenzó a acercase poco a poco con intención de besarme y yo en vez de frenarlo o empujarlo de alguna manera, me quede helada y con ansias de sentir sus labios contra los míos, era algo totalmente confuso, incorrecto pero no me importaba deseaba esto mas que nada,justo cuando estaba a un milímetro de que nuestros labios se encontraran escuche una voz a mis espaladas.

—¿Bella?—¡oh no!, reconocería a la dueña de esa voz en cualquier parte: Alice. Me devuelve a la realidad, muy a mi pesar diría yo, al darme cuenta en la posición que me encontraba con Edward hizo que de un salto me separara de él cayendo finalmente sentada en el primer escalón mas roja que un tomate,, al alzar mi vista hacia el primo de mi amiga me doy cuenta de que no esta muy diferente que yo y de un segundo a otro sube corriendo, probablemente a su habitación. Pasado unos segundos, realmente lentos me atrevo a mirar a mi amiga que esta de pie al final de la escalera con una mirada llena de preguntas.

—¿Es-esta to-todo bien?—le pregunto de manera torpe e insegura.

—¿Interrumpí algo muy importante?—dijo tratando de aguantar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero que fácilmente se podía leer en sus ojos.

—Nada, es solo que me torcí un tobillo y antes de caer apareció Edward para evitar que me golpeara contra el piso, es todo—respondí tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible, pero por su reacción es claro que no creyó una palabra de lo que le dije.

—Ajá, claro como no, pero no importa te ayudaré a subir para poder vendarte el pie— dijo con un tono entre sarcástico y divertido por lo que la fulminé con la mirada para que se pusiera mas seria y por lo menos logré el efecto deseado por lo que pude notar. Una vez en la habitación de mi amiga, esperaba a que trajera el botiquín para poder vendarme el tobillo, solo deseaba que se olvidara de lo que vio antes aunque dudaba que eso pudiera ocurrir y esperara hasta el momento adecuado para abordarme con sus preguntas, me pregunto que estará pensando Edward con respecto a la situación vivida en las escaleras.

Edward's Pov:

¡Maldita Alice!, como se le ocurre aparecer justo en aquel momento, estaba a un milímetro de besar sus labios, esos carnosos labios que me invitaban a pecar, pero hubiera sido el pecador mas feliz del mundo si mi "querida prima" no hubiera aparecido, aunque de cierto modo se lo agradezco porque si la hubiera besado en ese instante no creo que haya tenido el control suficiente para poder parar, y tal vez solo tal vez la hubiera tomado solo para mi.

Agité mi cabeza para ambos lados, tratando de despejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente, _¿que rayos me pasa? ella tiene novio aunque el sea un completo idiota, mal nacido y todos los calificativos que puedan existir, ella aún sigue con el y eso es algo que me cuesta aceptar._ Me fui al baño de mi habitación para lavarme la cara y tratar de concentrarme en otras cosas, lo que sea. Regresé a la cama y me quedé mirando el techo mientras recordaba el aliento dulce de Bella que chocaba contra mi rostro, sus ojos de un chocolate tan exquisito que lograba perderme en ellos y sentir como si volara a otra dimensión. Suspire mientras trataba de despejar mi mente aunque no tuve éxito alguno con mi cometido. Decidí quedarme encerrado durante un rato mas hasta que escuche el llamado de mi prima diciendo que estaba todo listo y que la película estaba por comenzar, haciéndome ánimos le contesté que ya bajaba. Con desgano y un poco de pereza salí de mi cuarto. Aunque realmente sentía un poco de miedo al ver el rostro de Bella y no aguantar las ganas de besarla, ¡Argh! debo controlarme, será solo por la película que estaré ahí nada mas.

—Edward, ¿estas bien?— preguntó Alice, si darme cuenta ya me encontraba en el salón, cuando divisé a Bella me percate que ella también me miraba y al sentirse descubierta desvió su rostro a otro lado sonrojada, ¡que adorable!.

—Si Alice, estoy bien no te preocupes ahora vamos a ver la película ¿te parece?—trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa y la verdad esque no me costó mucho trabajo lograrlo, ya que rápidamente fue hasta el mueble para colocar la película en el DVD.

—Alice, ¿cual veremos?—preguntó mi hermosa Bella

—Pues, será una de terror—contestó mi prima con total normalidad. Por la reacción que pude apreciar en Bella esto no le agradó en absoluto.

—¡Alice! sabes que a mi no me gustan ese tipo de películas—

—Tranquila amiga, fue por eso que le pedí a Edward que nos acompañara, ya que mis padres estarán fuera toda la noche el único hombre aquí es el, y se que podrá cuidarnos a ambas ¿no es así Edward?—dijo esto último dirigiéndose a mis. Yo solo me limité a asentir porque mi voz no funcionaba aunque yo quisiera.—¿lo ves bella? todo estará bien, no seas miedosa y ven a sentarte, Edward estará en medio de las dos en caso de que necesitemos refugio— con esto último nos acomodamos en el sofá frente a la tv, me sentía incomodo y sabía que Bella también estaba así después del suceso de esta tare, supongo que era normal que se sintiera de esa forma. Finalmente la película dio inicio, pero no estaba concentrado en ella sino en la persona que tenía a mi lado, aunque al girar mi rostro hacía ella pude ver el miedo en sus ojos y no pude evitar preguntarme _¿sentirá lo mismo cuando esta cerca de él?_. Pronto los refrescos y la comida que se había preparado se terminaron, al parecer el miedo las hace comer de una manera descontrolada, cuando la película por fin terminó, mi prima corrió a encender las luces, dando como resultado que cerrara los ojos por el malestar que sentí en ese minuto. Al abrirlos me di cuenta que Bella ya no se encontraba a mi lado sino que estaba con Alice, al parecer ya se iba a dormir, suspire cabizbajo quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero no me dio la oportunidad, de un momento a otro me vi solo con mi prima quien me miraba con malicia, esto significaba una ronda de preguntas que quizás no terminaría hasta muy entrada la noche y así me lo dejo demostrado en el momento en que habló.

—Muy bien Edward, ahora que estamos solos me tendrás que dar muchas respuestas—terminando de decir esto sonrió complacida, será una noche muy larga.

* * *

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero mi pc murió T_T y tuve que empezar todo de nuevo.

Espero que disfruten este cap! ojala les guste :D

**Osita Swan de Cullen**


End file.
